


Side Hustle

by Sekrit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forced Prostitution, I really don't know how to tag this monstrosity, Interspecies Sex, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Size Difference, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekrit/pseuds/Sekrit
Summary: Pikachu Libre has made herself the star of the Pokemon Wrestling world, and her manager has just found some new and lucrative ways to capitalize on that.
Relationships: Pikachu (f) / Human (m)
Kudos: 10





	Side Hustle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I don't know how it got so dark or rapey. I just wanted to write some size difference. Blame the manager.

* * *

Stadium lights bared down from every angle. The world was small; a box of steel and rope, lit like an angel, surrounded by a flailing mass of shadows. Screams. Shouts. The pulsing yellow glow of a monstrous led scoreboard far somewhere above, spilling light like embers on two creatures.

This was Pikachu Libre’s one true love.

Before her stood a massive form of muscle and scales. Black sunken eyes bared over a maw of razors. Arms that ended in white sharpened bone hooks. A tail with more muscle than every muscle in her own damn body.

Perfect. She was going to obliterate him.

Pokemon Wrestling was not a new sport. The idea of pure, focused strength beyond any special tricks, the ability to purely train one’s body physically to its limit, ran as deeply though monsters as it did humans. It was a drive unlike any other. Especially for a creature that had been told it’s whole life to rely on tricks, a pokemon who had tricks built by nature into it’s very face, ears and tail. The idea of being more than that – a machine, a bastion of unmatched strength and absolute concentrated power – was the most thrilling idea the little Pikachu could possibly imagine.

And here she was.

The bell rang. It was instant. The Garchomp came lunging straight forward, huge talon above its head for whole, long seconds before it lugged it’s heavy appendage down on a spot Pikachu had been standing what she felt was years ago. She wasn’t anymore. She was horizontal. Four feet in the air. Muscled legs pistoned against a steel pole. Light danced off the orange and black suit, playfully disguising the ball of pure fighting power inside. If this weren’t a ring, she’d look like a superhero. Heck, even in it, she kind of did. Pikachu launched herself, the air around her rippling in wake of her speed. Iron tail. She was a bullet. But to Garchomp, she probably felt more like a truck.

Most Pokemon have something like a solar plexus. Pikachu knew Garchomp did. He might not anymore. The dragon flew, feet tumbling above his own head, eschewing a deep, but nonetheless pathetic wheezing noise from the impact. Like a dying Wailmer. It was drowned out by the clang of it’s head against a metal bar. The Garchomp’s hook arm lashed out, much faster than before, adrenaline surely pumping now. It latched around a rope, and with all its strength the huge beast lunged itself back at Pikachu. It had obviously underestimated the little rat, but not again.

Dragon rush. Pikachu was sure he’d be using dragon rage if rules permitted special attacks. He looked mad enough. She also knew how many pieces she’d be in if a move like that hit her. But there was no hesitation. Pikachu only knew focus. She was gone. Under him. His beady eyes followed her, but his airborne body couldn’t follow. As he tried to twist in the air, she was already launching up into him. A reverse Slam.

No one expects a 200 pound dragon to launch straight up into the air of anything but their own volition. But here one was, bent in two, letting out a whine so painful it could be heard over the roaring crowd, so agonized, it instantly caused a hush over them. But Pikachu Libre wasn’t done. In a blur, she was above him. Her little arms could barely reach around a tenth of the dragon’s waist, but somehow it was enough to grip hold.

She rolled him in the air.

And put him face first into the ground.

Seismic Toss.

The crowd erupted. Garchomp’s head was barely visible in the rubble of the arena floor, but his splayed, motionless legs let everyone know he was out cold. Pikachu stood atop her triumph, basking. The lights had not moved an inch, but somehow they shown only on her now. The feeling in her little chest was indescribable. It was beyond bliss. It was her life’s purpose.

Whatever it took, she would do it to be here.

Whatever it took.

~

“You were great out there, baaaaeeeybeeee~”

Whatever it took included Reno, unfortunately.

A tall, skinny man in an even taller man’s suit pushed a warm towel into the little rodent’s face. She took it, though not out of gratitude. Somehow in the ten seconds it was in his hand, Reno had managed to cover it in grease. Perhaps he wiped his own greasy face with it first. She wouldn’t be surprised.

Reno was her manager. Technically, her owner. Neither were preferable, but when an untamed Pokemon wants to enter the world of human sport, it happens sometimes. Caught monsters had trainers, much like the traditional tournament battles, who acted as their managers. Pikachu had trained herself. It wasn’t until she got to Lumiose that she realized she even needed a human. To her, he was more of a formality. One permanently attached to her, that ultimately made all of her career, training, and even marketing decisions, and technically had signed control of her whole life, but a formality nonetheless. He was continuously trying to vie for her appreciation, which he could get easily by being a half-decent human being, but that might have been too much to expect of him.

“Beautiful! BEAUTIFUL! The pow, and the wham, and that jump honey, it was just MMFF~” Reno made an obscene kissing sound against his pinched fingers. Of everything that happened tonight, it was the only thing to make her flinch, though it was probably more of a cringe.

“Listen baby, I know this is a bit soon after match, but I got a great business deal for us. Three mil, baby! Split even, I promise. And it’ll be a cakewalk for you, compared to all this. Arceus’s holy balls, these Hoenn businessmen, the poke is just burning holes in their pockets, I tell ya...” Pikachu’s thoughts trailed off as they walked down the stage corridor, the eyes of a thousand fans on her, cheering, smiling, blurred from her eyes by the massive spotlights above. Everything was a dull roar after a match. As the adrenaline faded, the feeling of her own body came back to her. Her focus was so pinpoint during a match, it actually took effort to pull it back to reality. She sometimes felt like a Houndoom that just saw a car.

Past the doors of the arena was another world. It was so much quieter, so much larger. It felt empty. Pikachu and Reno moved briskly though the sparse staff halls into a back room reserved mostly for fighter prep. It was a lounge of sorts, though certainly not as cushy as an actor or contest Pokemon might have had, it felt more like home than anything else did to her.

“So are you in, or are you innnnn?” Reno’s wink and obnoxious pronunciation indicated that his speel had ended. Pikachu had no idea what he was trying to sell her. She never wanted to be sold anything. Her blank stare must have told Reno as much, because his face dropped from car salesman to business neutral.

“Look, this businessman wants an hour with you. Three mil. You can do that for three mil. Heck, you can to _anything_ for three mil, you hear me?”

An hour? That’s a long autograph. Pikachu had heard of fans who could just gush endlessly, so if that’s what he was paying for, sure. She liked fans, and was happy to see them happy, even if fame wasn’t really what she was here for.

“And do NOT hurt him. Even if it hurts YOU. You zap him or kick him, the whole league’ll blacklist you like _that_.” Reno snapped his fingers. Wait, what? How could a human possibly hurt her? She was a tank. And even if they managed to hurt her, why would he think she’d want to...

Wait.

No way.

Did he just.

“Just put on the charm and it will be over before you know it. Maybe if you’re good enough, he’ll only get to mouth stuff. You have a big mouth, no offense. If he wants more… have you done this? Like, with somethin’ a big as a person?”

Oh he did.

He _fucking_ did.

The flurry of “Pi”s that came from the little creature had every bite of the harshest human swearing, and Pikachu knew the little sleazeball felt it. His face was a mix of confusion, then disgust, then quiet anger, all with his infuriatingly dumb open mouth. Like he wasn’t even all there right now, in this _very_ _important conversation_.

“Hey now, you listen to me. This ain’t question anymore. _I own you_!” Reno’s face came in close to the rodent’s. “And this one fucking hour will payoff my whole goddamn _house_. So you are going to go into that room, and shake your little _rat cunt_ at a rich old man, and we’re going to go home and _roll in his money_.”

Pikachu Libre whipped her owner in the face with her tail.

By the time her body had turned to face him again, she could see the huge red mark. It was going to last. Reno made unflinching eye contact.

She had just fucked up.

This person could pull her out of the whole tournament. The whole league. He could get her blacklisted. They both knew this. And even if she had forgotten, he was saying it again here.

Wordlessly.

…

Pikachu knew that this silence was not going to end. Reno had pointed to which room the businessman was in during his rant. She knew what he wanted her to do. No more words needed to be spoken.

For one of the few times in their strained partnership, Pikachu’s facade was broken. Her ears were back. She was desperately trying to hold the cold eye contact, to come out on top. But she couldn’t. Her eyes kept darting to the floor, the back wall, the door. The private room.

The private room.

Pikachu flinched. Squinted. Tensed. Shuddered. It was a second before she opened her eyes again, only to see Reno’s own. Still stone.

There was nothing more she could do.

She started walking, slowly, hesitantly, toward the private room. The smile that crept onto Reno’s face was unearthly. She could never forget it. A devil’s deal had been struck. And he had gotten to be the devil.

It was too much for her. Pikachu quickened her pace, anything to be out of that room now. Without much thought, she pushed open the metal door and darted behind it, turning to push it shut with all of might, which was quite a bit. The door’s heavy slam echoed in the tiny room she had just entered.

Oh shit. This was the room.

It was cold. Concrete floors, painted stone brick. A single fluorescent light. A room rowdy fighters couldn’t break. Comforts of home had been added to these rooms, but the soul of the room remained the same, and no one could ever mistake it for anything else.

On top of a simple plush rug was a couch, big enough for three, or one laying down. A coffee table had been pushed against the wall, and was brimming with drinks and snacks, presumably for the wealthy who wanted to spend a little time with their favorite stars. One of those wealthy sat on the couch, empty bag of chips in hand.

To Pikachu’s surprise, he was younger than Reno described. Late teen or young adult, probably? Lanky, but just as much as a normal adolescent-or-young-adult should be. Light short hair, in some modern, expensive style. A sleek button shirt. A whisper of freckles. He looked just as nervous as she was, and as soon as she entered, he gasped and awkwardly thrust the snack waste back onto the table, as if it wasn’t for him in the first place.

“It’s you!”

The smile on the young man’s face was so genuine, it physically warmed the little Pikachu, if only for a moment, before the business of the meeting crept back up on her. Her ears dropped and her eyes immediately averted the human, and for a second she knew he thought he had done something wrong.

“I, uh, well. My… uh...” the boy kept swallowing and restarting his thought. Was he really caught this off guard? This was his idea!

“My uncle told me he had arranged a gift for me, but I didn’t know it was meeting _you._ ”

This took Pikachu back. This kid didn’t know why he was here? Was this some sort of mistake?

He told me it was something to do with my, uh, _particular_ interests, but uh,” He was blushing heavily. “He didn’t really… uh… say which _ones_...”

Shit. Even if this kid wasn’t 100% positive this is what his uncle bought him, if she tried to play it off as something else, it would be a thousand times worse that slapping Reno. The businessman would probably want his money back. Reno would probably strangle her. For real. In fact, at this point, going _all the fucking way_ was probably the only was to get Reno’s good graces back. Something she never thought she’d be so afraid of losing.

This was technically not Pikachu’s first time, but for all intents and purposes, it might as well have been. Her only other experience was during some of her early personal training. A wild growlithe had accepted her offer to spar, but to her surprise had learned a pretty nasty bite that put her under almost immediately. She was exhausted, and he kept nuzzling her and nosing her, eventually getting her up to all fours. She was so shocked when he mounted her, and her naive timidness had not yet faded, that she just went with it. Eventually she started to enjoy his eager humpings, and for a few days she even welcomed it, often waving her rump at him from afar as an offer to both spar and mate. But as it happens in the wild, often pokemon just up and disappear one day. Though it was a bit disappointing, she decided that it had taken too much time from her training, and was for the best.

That was years ago, and aside from her own occasional paws, she’d never been invaded since. And now a creature six times her size sat in front of her, and she was petrified. What was he going to want? Would it even fit? Would he _force_ it to? The young man fidgeted nervously, still a light red. He probably thought she was judging him, or was confused. He certainly wasn’t going to make a first move, probably out of fear that this was some sort of big misunderstanding, and that she would probably smash his face in if he was wrong about it (which wasn’t _entirely_ wrong). No, she had to start. Pikachu shuddered. Then she steeled herself. If she could take out a dragon, she could do this. She had focus. Let’s use it.

Pikachu’s eyes snapped back to the young man’s and she smiled. Keeping contact, she began to strip off her signature orange and black libre suit. She had always adored the mystery of the masked wrestling humans. How it iconified them. Made them something more than who they were, something alluring and wonderful. Her suit was her pride and joy. But there was no time for that now.

The boy tensed in shock as his idle disrobed in front of him. Certainly if he was into what he came here for, this was quite a show for him, Pikachu thought. First came her mask, fiercely shaped eye holes opening up to much softer, gentle eyes; shimmering red circles revealing pink natural ones. Then came the shirt, the dark, tight fighter’s top tugged over her head to reveal a soft yellow tummy. Finally, with almost no hesitation, Pikachu wriggled out of her black skintight pants, carefully squeezing her heart-adorned tail from a little heart-shaped hole on the back. It took a bit of effort to get the thick garment over her little hips, but once she did, nothing stopped them from plopping unceremoniously to the ground, revealing the rest of her belly as it trailed down under her haunches. Though she stood on two legs, her animalistic anatomy kept everything hidden pretty well from the boy’s angle. Or so she hoped.

Pikachu looked down at the pile of pants she was still standing in, then back up at the human. She realized that she had really just stripped like she did in the locker room. Pikachu certainly didn’t have the chops to be a stripper. Not that the boy seemed to mind. In fact, he was practically transfixed on her little body, unwrapped for his pleasure.

The little mouse gingerly stepped out of the feet of her molded pants, and crawled up onto the couch, into the human’s lap. As she did, his legs instinctively spread to give her room. The chu remained standing once on the couch, placing her little paws on the boy’s chest. She was nearly eye level with him this way, and her stare never broke.

Pikachu wasn’t even mad at this kid. He probably didn’t even know this was going to happen to him, even if it _was_ something he liked. She was just glad he wasn’t the perv who payed for it. In fact, this might have just felt like pleasing a fan, if it didn’t also feel so absolutely wrong and uncomfortable.

Using her steeled focus, she closed her eyes, leaned forward, and kissed the boy on the lips. He jumped, but then immediately melted. She could feel his hands wrap around her back, gently rubbing up and down, fingers probing into her fur for the first time in her life. Her heart sank as she pushed her tongue forward and immediately met his. This was really happening. She didn’t even kiss growlithe. Her whole body felt confused. Was this feeling beautiful? Or was it drowned out in the anxiety of the whole situation? She wanted to just focus on feeling a tongue on her own for the first time. It was neither cold nor warm, but it was soft. The feeling of tender flesh was unlike any other; like her body knew this was another living being, just as delicate as she was. Her claws gripped onto his shirt, and his hands pulled her closer. It was almost an embrace now, and had this not still been a complete stranger, she might have even felt safe. A type of safe she had never felt before, and one that was still far from her grasp, especially now.

This kiss broke. Pikachu didn’t even realize she was panting; she had forgotten to breathe even once during the whole kiss. The man’s fingers now ran over her head, kneading her delicately, but in a way so foreign that it made her uncomfortable.

“I’m your biggest fan. My uncle takes me to every one of your matches.”

Was she flattered? His tongue was just in her mouth.

“You’re just so… strong! Like, your will, I mean. I’ve never seen anything so determined.”

He tasted like sour cream and onions.

“I’ve… kind of had a crush on you since you started. You’re just… really cute, and really strong at the same time.”

His cock was going to be inside her by the end of the night.

“So this is kind of a dream come true.”

Her manager sold her as a fuck toy.

“I don’t really know what my uncle paid for, or how far you want to go, but I’ll only go as far as you want me to, okay?”

If his cum wasn’t _literally_ bubbling out of from between her legs when she saw Reno again, her entire career was over.

“Thanks for all this.”

Don’t mention it.

Pikachu kept her signature eye contact while she slowly squatted down, balancing herself by placing her little paws directly onto the bulge in his pants. The boy let out a small gasp, but then awaited her next action patiently. At this point, Pikachu did have to glance down, just long enough to locate his button and zipper and grasp it. That way she could keep staring gently into his eyes while undoing his slacks. It took a few seconds longer that way, but she thought it was worth it. His expressions were actually pretty cute. He was really loving this, and the anticipation on his face was definitely genuine.

No underwear stopped the immediate swing of a fully erect human cock into Pikachu’s unsuspecting hands. This startled her enough to forget her eye contact game, and instead she stared for a good long time at the huge, warm shaft of flesh that had suddenly appeared millimetres from her face. As if on cue, the whole appendage pulsed, as if being inflated in her hand, and a small bead of semi-clear liquid gushed from the little slit on top. The smell of the fluid blasted her, and suddenly her nostrils were more full of human musk than she could have even imagined possible mere minutes ago. It was as if no air in existence was not drenched in the fragrance. Pikachu felt like she was going to choke, but the momentary panic died down as she regrettably realized she could breathe this air. Musk filled her lungs. His sex was already inside of her, and not even in the way she had been expecting.

It felt like the most invasive thing to ever happen to her. She did not want this much sex inside her, smell _or_ flesh. This couldn’t all go into her. His cock rested on her tummy, well above belly button; a grimly accurate foreshadowing of it’s soon-to-be location inside of her.

Pikachu caught herself wiggling in her panic, and the young man definitely noticed. “Hey, it’s okay! We can take it slow! I’m not going to hurt you.” Oddly, he smiled at this. “You fight giant monsters with your bare hands, and yet I’ve never seen you this scared in a ring. Is this really the mighty Pikachu Libre?”

His words pierced hard. Was this really what she was reduced to? All her training for this? And on top of it, she was so pitiful that she was afraid of it? It had been a long time since Pikachu felt the deep pressure inside her to cry, and yet here it was, welling. She swallowed it back down. She would never. Absolutely not. She hated to think it, but both the young man and and Reno was right. This was nothing compared to what was in the ring.

Pikachu Libre’s fierce stare returned. Focus intensified. The sudden change must have been a shock to the boy, though he did nothing but stiffen and quiet. Pikachu stared determinedly into his very soul as she knelt down. Paws that had been resting on the human shaft now began to move, up and down, just as much as her little arms allowed. With something akin almost to ferocity, she placed her tongue just below the glans of his head and licked upward, long and slow, across the slit and drop of pre, catching it and letting it bead up on her tongue before opening her mouth wide and taking it back in. It was bitter, with a strange aftertaste of fish and salt. Her first taste of semen. Despite her true feelings on the matter, she smiled triumphantly licked her lips to make a show of it. The boy’s face turned Scizor red.

The next hundred or so licks were easy. Gradual, steady, deep. Pikachu would start low, near the boys balls still hidden in folds of zipper and cloth, and slowly move up to the head. She would put a surprising amount of force into her tongue when she licked, pushing the whole top of it hard onto his flesh. This must have been a good move, as the boy would moan and gasp at each one. Her little claws continued to move up and down gently, slickened by her bits of saliva, helping to keep the sensation going.

Eventually Pikachu decided to just open wide and take the whole head into her maw. She hated to admit that her mouth was probably the biggest hole she had on her body, because that would make Reno right a second time tonight.

Careful not to apply her sharp little teeth, Pikachu used her steeled determination to force her jaw as far open as it would go. As a result, much more of the boy’s cock fit than she thought; she kept pushing her head down, penis sliding against her soft, elastic inner cheeks, until she felt something big and squishy against the back of her throat. Good- not deep enough to gag, but for the little thing she was, this was surely impressively hot, right? She continued to move her tongue around on his head, still with a firm pressure, and an almost lusty aggression. It was as if she was as focused on sucking this dick of as she was in one of her fights.

A firm hand came to rest on the top of her head. Nowhere near the strength of a foe’s grapple, easily escapable. But the gesture was taken. He wanted control. Pikachu let her head be guided down onto his cock, its flared tip pushing and squishing harder and harder against her throat, looking for more hole to take.

It was a good thing it couldn’t gogggnggthggghhhhhggg

Pikachu had no idea how the boy’s cock found the rest of her throat but holy shit did it. And as soon as it did, all that pressure form his palm immediately pushed his shaft well past her little uvula, into the constricting, panicked coils of her esophagus. She gagged and choked, and suddenly her little feet were flailing, trying to get traction. Choking on cock was not a move she was trained to escape from. The boy must have been in sudden bliss, because she could feel his shaft pulsating throughout her mouth, against her tongue and throat, and against every sensitive glan in between.

A gargled, choking cry of “Piiiiiihhhhjh” snapped the boy out of his euphoria, and he quickly pulled the massive length from the poor creature’s throat. Having something pressed so hard against Pikachu’s sensitive inner glans, and the to be dragged just as hard across it, was so unnerving that all the little mouse could do is crumple to her hands and knees and wheeze, pausing only to gag. Mucus hacked from parts of her body she knew it should have never been, and it took several minutes just to dislodge her own throat from itself, and get any sense of normalcy. The whole time the boy was profusely apologizing.

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have pushed so hard, it just- it felt so good, and then suddenly I was so deep I just, I just...”

Pikachu was sure that throat fucking a small creature was immensely satisfying to the boy, and while she wished she could have enough air to be angry (or think anything clearly at all), she honestly couldn’t blame the kid. This was probably his first time too. She had certainly bucked pretty hard back against her growlithe friend when they were doing it.

Looking back up at the cock in front of her, Pikachu began to feel a sense of dread. There were only so many holes and acts left after what just happened, and she was sure they’d be moving away from oral and getting on to them. Her heart sank. As uncomfortable as that blowjob just was, this was still something different about _being fucked_. She was not ready to _be fucked_. And from the size of his thing, she definitely wasn’t going to enjoy it. But it had to happen. This was the situation she was in now. And she had promised herself to do whatever it took. She had to get back to the ring. This could not be her last day.

Still coughing faintly, Pikachu smeared the drool from her mouth and chin and looked up at the boy. His apologies trailed off, and he was still very red from all this. They stood in silence, just for a moment, looking at each other. It almost felt intimate. She could see his eyes soften. She wondered what he saw in hers. Focusing once more, she began.

Her turn was a slow process. First a foot, then hesitation, then ears went down, then two more steps. She was facing with her back to the confused boy now, still looking over her shoulder at him. She wondered if this looked good to him; her chocolate brown stripes, the trademark little black heart at the tip of her shifting tail. He kept glancing up and down at her, so it must.

Finally, gingerly, she dropped down to all fours and lifted her tail. It was the same motion she’d make to growlithe. She even gave her rump it a little wiggle. It was honestly all she knew how to do. It had definitely worked in the past.

She heard him draw in a sharp breath, and then hold it. The longer he held it, the more she thought he must have been in awe. Hopefully. Hopefully not disgust. A slow exhale, and unexpectedly, a gentle finger assured her it wasn’t. Gently, the finger traced one of her lips, slowly pulling it to the side. A gust of cold air touched her exposed hole. Still no breath in. He must have been staring very intently. Pikachu suddenly realized how closely he was examining her insides, in a way even she never had. It was the first time she ever felt embarrassed about the visibility of her own genitals. She didn’t even know why. Perhaps by having this stranger see her insides physically, she felt like he was suddenly seeing right through her.

A warm, wet sensation brought Pikachu out of her head. A human being had just licked her vagina. If it felt cold before, her little hole was now sopping wet and frigid. But it was so soft, so warm, so sudden that she was in complete shock. That was… amazing!! How had she never experienced this before?? It was basically the _best_ sensation she had ever felt! She should have been betting _this_ when she sparred. ‘If I win, you lick my cooch for the rest of the night.’ That would have been the life.

The tongue came again, and before Pikachu could even stop herself, her butt was as far up in the air as it could stretch, tail so far raised it was brushing against her own neck, legs spread so wide her little slit opened up to the human naturally, showing the whole line of pink from top to bottom. “Please, I’m a whore for licks” was her body posture, and it took all of two seconds for her to get there. Maybe she was weaker than she thought.

The boy took the invitation with gusto. Suddenly there was a tongue along her clit, deep in the folds on either side of her lips, tracing around her entrance, delicately flicking her little nubs and bumps. This boy had Pikachu Libre in his hands, and was going to explore her so well he’d be able to draw her hindquarters from memory afterwards.

Then his tongue went deeper. Pikachu never thought she’d squeal involuntarily, but suddenly it was escaping her mouth. Her thighs were twitching and squirming. A warm, wet, slithering entity was pushing itself deep into her. The rough texture of his taste buds mixed with the slick saliva was unlike any sensation she’d ever felt before. She was writhing. She’d heard other Pikachus ‘Chu’ before: a long, whiny, high pitched needy sound, and she had always promised herself that she’d never make such a pathetic noise.

“ _Chiiieuuuuuuuuuu~_ ”

Damn it.

It’s okay, she didn’t care anymore. This was great. Even if she didn’t want any of this, even if she still didn’t want a dick in her, maybe this made the whole night a bit better. Just a bit.

She didn’t even mind when the tongue went north. She had never had anyone or anything touch her directly on the tail hole, but for the first thing ever to be a warm wet tongue was delightful. Not quite as quenching as getting your clit rubbed, but the sensation was just so slick and pleasant that it bypassed even her sense of decency at the act. It traced around her ring, and she could even feel herself clench a bit. Then it pushed in, rubbing across her anal walls, the feeling of something moving _inwards_ for this hole so wonderfully strange and different. She wanted to accept it into her. She’d take the whole thing in. The idea of accepting anything and everything given to her into her sensitive guts was only hampered by the slight tinge of stretching pain from the little bit of tongue that was inside her – a warning she was too blissed to heed.

Eventually the licking died out, and Pikachu laid on her belly, tail still stretched back, panting heavily. She looked back to the young human, who smiled at her, juices dripping from his chin. She made a mental note to lick his ass back at some point, as a wholesome thank you.

Suddenly, hands gripped her around her waist, and the peace was gone. There was only one more thing to do. Pikachu’s anxiety rushed back to her, whipping her so suddenly she audibly whined. The young man had turned her around and set her with her little feet atop his thighs. The human’s cock, while still hard, was bent down between the Pikachu’s legs, indirectly rubbing her well-wet crotch. They were now facing each other again.

“Have you ever done anything like this?”

While technically a lie, Pikachu didn’t want to give the boy any indication that she was prepared or practiced for what was about to happen, so she shook her head.

“That’s okay, me neither. I mean, with someone your size at least.”

Oh good, they were on the same page about what ‘like this’ meant in this context.

“I don’t know how, uh… stretchy… you are, but I’ve read a lot about it, and Poke eggs are still a lot bigger than a human’s, uh, penis, so I think it will be okay.”

Comparing what was going to be inside of her to the pain of childbirth was not comforting to the little mouse.

“I’m just going to try to rub… and press, and we’ll see what happens, okay?”

A scary thought intruded Pikachu’s mind: She just hoped she survived this.

One hand came off of Pikachu, the other still holding her firmly. The boy grabbed the large shaft and positioned it to that the head was rubbing directly against Pikachu’s entrance. She could already feel him pressing, and her hole giving, and a sharp pain from even that much stretching. It didn’t feel like it could ever possibly fit, but the boy was right before, Pikachus were definitely quite… elastic. She just hoped he’d be gentle. If he did to her rear what he did to her throat, she might not ever fight again.

The boy increased the pressure slowly, rubbing his soft head up and down her slit. It did feel good, despite the circumstances. Pikachu had not yet come, so hopefully her ‘need’ would help her endure more.

She was starting to give way, little by little. It stung, certainly less that some blows she had received, so maybe this wouldn’t actually be this painful? Occasionally the boy would get a little to eager and push extra hard. Nope, this would definitely be that painful if he was rough with her.

Luckily, it seemed like he wouldn’t be. Neither were watching the actual sex happen, both just stared at each other. The boy still smiled warmly, only occasionally glancing down to make sure he was aiming at the right place. Even the slightest ear twitch from Pikachu would cause him to slow. Okay, this was good. She felt a little safer.

Safer. These were weird thoughts for her to have, considering she was, technically, being raped right now.

That was a strange thought too. She had hesitated to even think that word until now, but it was definitely in the back of her mind.

She was being raped.

She would probably be raped much harder before the end of the night.

It was hard to tell herself that this boy was raping her though, since as far as he knew, this was a consensual thing for her.

No. Reno was raping her. Indirectly, probably while counting his money, but she was sure. She was being raped by Reno.

Her mind had distracted her so thoroughly that she was honestly surprised how much cock was inside her when she snapped back. The boy’s head had slipped in, past the glans, and now his slow stroking was more of a tug of war. As he tried to pull back and forth, his wide head simply pulled her insides back and forth with it. There was not much rubbing going on anymore, which was probably why she was brought out of her thoughts.

“Pikachu, I need to...”

Oh no. This was what she was fearing. He was going to loose control. Shove in. Tear her up. Her little face scrunched, tiny wrinkles forming on the bridge of her little nose. Her ears drooped and her legs lifted up, as if she wanted to curl into a little ball. She wasn’t sure if the boy hesitated because he saw her do this, of if he still had some control, but instead of a violent thrust, he pushed slowly but steadily inside. It was still rough; she could feel her less-than-lubricated insides moving in ways she wished they wouldn’t, but no searing pain. Just… fullness. She gasped as it slid. Notes of pleasure in a sea of weird, quasi-discomfort. Then, the pleasure became a symphony. She was so full. So stretched. She could feel his hardness pressing on every part of her she could comprehend. Her stomach felt full. Her hips felt full. Warm flesh pressed against her very bones. Her insides felt so warm. Somehow she had stretched enough to take it. Looking down, she saw a few more inches of cock outside of taught, bulging belly, but something inside told her he had hit a wall; this was probably as much as was going to fit in her little body. The boy seemed satisfied with it- his mouth hung open, his tongue resting on his lower lip. He was breathing deep, heavy breaths. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

He began to shift, getting onto his knees and lying the little chu down onto her back. She relaxed, letting him move her. Once she was positioned, she eased and spread her legs a bit more, unintentionally opening up to him. She almost couldn’t believe she just did that. She was supposed to be getting raped. Now her legs were lifted and wide, as if to say ‘here, this is yours!’. As she was regretting her own subconscious, the boy took her invitation, and began to rhythmically thrust into her.

The feeling was… surreal. Everything that had happened to Pikachu in her short life had somehow brought her to this couch, on her back, taking a human dick inside her for someone else’s money. This was what she was fearing since she realized what Reno wanted from her. She was getting fucked by a human.

But she hated to say she was enjoying it. Her every wall was being rubbed. Every pleasurable part of her crotch was being hugged in warm, soft flesh. There was so much cock inside of her. She had taken it, taken a cock larger than her whole arm into her warm, twitching mouse cunt. Being filled felt good _existentially_. The gentle but firm thrusts touched her on a level that was primal. Warm soft balls slapped against her tailhole, balls that would soon fill her with seed. A human’s seed. A human’s seed would be in every crevice of her body soon.

She still hated that this was happening. She had been _sold_ . And honestly, she was so powerless in this whole thing that she’d probably get sold again. Especially if this goes _well_ , which it seemed like it was. She was a fighter. And now she was a fuck toy. She felt the firm flesh slide in and out, in and out… Of all the body parts she had mercilessly trained, honed to be true weapons, somehow she still ended up be valued for the one between her haunches.

Pikachu had been making little grunts and moans again, soft “Pii”s and “Kaah”s mixed with the human’s own noises of pleasure. They were both blushing heavily now. It seemed as if the boy wouldn’t last much longer. Seeing her idle, spread legs, pussy wrapped around his own cock, would have probably put him fast over the edge regardless. Soon, he tensed, slowed his thrusting to nearly a halt, and sighed.

His shaft began to twitch inside Pikachu. Then she felt the warmth. She knew what was happening. Her womb was filling with another creatures fluids. So deep, she herself could never get it out. Mixing wither her own body. It was over. She had been successfully bred. Used.

3 million poke.

Suddenly, tears welled in the little chu’s eyes. The boy must have seen this, because his slow thrusting halted immediately. The warm smile turned into genuine concern.

“What’s wrong? Does it hurt?”

Only emotionally.

“Do you want me to pull out?”

Honestly, being filled by someone was the most comforting part of this whole experience, but not having a dick in her would be the first step to being done with tonight, so yes.

The boy slowly drew his softening cock out of the little creature. It make a quite audible ‘pop’ as it left, and a sudden torrent of white viscous goo dribbled out of a small, red, puffy used hole. It trickled onto the tight, twitching orifice below, onto her tail, and as she kicked her legs softly to regain the feeling to not being stuffed, rubbed onto the inside of her haunches. The white was opaque enough to bead and clump onto the yellow surface, creating thick, sticky spots amid a sea of wet, sweaty matted fur.

Pikachu had not begun to cry, nor would she probably, but the tears from deep within her still trickled lightly. The must have come from some place she wouldn’t let herself reach yet. Perhaps the boy began to realize what he had really done, or perhaps he was just concerned for her, but either way he gently lifted her into his lap and pulled her up to his chest.

Pikachu couldn’t remember being hugged before. It was the same gentle, safe warmth she had felt earlier in the night with the boy, but somehow, more… full. More complete. It was so relieving that her tears stopped, just for now. She reached up with her little claws and tried to hug him back, but ended up just grabbing onto his shirt again. She nuzzled her face into his chest. It felt warm, and she could feel a faint heartbeat, much slower than her own.

“I hope this wasn’t bad for you.”

She honestly didn’t know if it was at this point. Her head was spinning with conflicting thoughts. She held a little tighter.

“I… uh…” he paused, “I really hope you succeed. I know you love this. I see it on your face every time you fight. That’s why you’re my favorite. You always put so much… love into it.”

It was weird hearing the word ‘Love’ so soon after all of this. Her crotch felt sticky.

There was a knock at the door. “Heeeeey Hoenn boy! Your hour is up! Get your pants on, ok buddy? Be out in five minutes.”

One day she was going to enjoy electrocuting Reno.

The two exchanged looks, something between genuine love, afterglow, and the awkwardness of touching genitals with a complete stranger. The boy gave her a gentle last rub as their hug released, and he gently laid her back on the couch. He slowly wobbled to his feet, picking up his discarded slacks from the carpet below.

“Oh, um...”

Pikachu hadn’t moved, and looked at him curiously.

“I, ah… I’d like to remember this for a long time. I’m probably going to think about it… a lot. Is there any way I could…. get a memento?”

It took her a second to realize what he was asking her. Normal Pikachu Libre would have punched him. But so much had happened. Before she even thought to consider it, Pikachu spread her legs and lifted them a bit, and moved her little hands to her crotch, spreading the lips apart to revel a few final pearls of semen and a gaping little mouse hole. The boy had pulled his phone out by this time, and gave one last soft smile.

“Thanks”

That ‘click’ of the camera stuck with the chu. Irrefutable evidence of this night. The thought that one, maybe more people out there have a photograph of her fucked hole. Enough of a smile on her face to suggest to them that she’d probably do it again.

She hoped she didn’t, but she could see the dark hole Reno had discovered, and there probably wasn’t any going back now.

Whatever it takes.


End file.
